You don't always have to hold your head higher than your heart
by Turtleswag
Summary: The war with Gaea is finaly over and Annabeth is just happy the war is over and be able to be a normal teenager for once with her boy friend. But percy has ideas too. Major spoilers. Just sayin'
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a new story hope you like it. And btw this is only my second story so don't judge if it's bad. Please feed my other story first quest if you haven't yet.**

**Disclaimer: ok I'm not Rick Riordan just saying. Don't own any of the characters in this story. **

The war with Gaea was finally over, she's going to collage with Percy in New Rome, Nico had a crush on Percy which surprised me because Nico was so quiet and in the shadows(which Will actually told him not to do anymore).

Sure Leo was gone but he had the Physicians cure so he should be fine.

I hope.

That night at the camp fire I snuggled up next to Percy while he put an arm around Annabeth. The fire blazed different colors as the Romans asked the campers about what goes on around hear. Reyna sat down next to me.

"Hey," I said

"Hi," she smiled "So your going back to camp for collage?"

"Yea," Percy replied

"I'm happy your heading back," she said

She smiled and got up and left.

Percy wrapped his arm around my shoulder again.

Chiron walked up in front of everyone. The colors of the fire reflected off his white coat. He started to give his speech About the Romans you know we're so glad your hear, enjoy your stay, and of corse let's celebrate we won the war angst Gaea.

After the speech we sang some campfire songs. Honestly I love thees campfires but I got to hyper about going to New Rome with Percy after the summer, she grabbed his hand and nodded his shoulder with hers, he looked at her and smiled

"What?" He asked

"Wanna go?" She tilted her head to the side pointing in the direction of the beach

"Sure," he said simply

We quickly before anyone saw us.

When we got to the beach I took off my All-star converse and socks leaving me barefoot. I had my shoes with my socks stuffed in them in my right and and Percy's hand laced with my hand. We along side the ocean with Percy closer to the water because ... it's Percy. I was looking at the sand when Percy tripped over me.

He nock me over and we fell on the damp sand, him on top of me. We started to laugh for what seemed like forever but couldn't have been more than 5 minutes. When we finally settled down he just stared and me, with this goofy smile on his face, his messy hair in his face. He leaned down and kissed me. It was amazing. He was about to pull away but I just pulled him closer. When we pulled away to breath our lips were centimeters away. Not even. He was so close we might as well be still kissing but we were far enough away that it wasn't an official kiss.

"Gods Annabeth, I love you so much," he said. His warm breath sent a shiver down my spine.

"I love you too seaweed brain," I smiled. And so did he. I could hear people coming. The campfire must have been over. Percy got off of me not slowly but not fast like he was use to it not like he was embarrassed but not like he was annoyed or grumpy. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up right before Jason and Piper came into view. They didn't seem to notice us. Piper was holding his hand and leaning on his shoulder like he said something funny. Percy and I knew that if we go caught he would be in so much trouble-not like they would tell on them but you can't take you chances. We started to runt word the cabins. We ran into his cabin and sat on his bed.

He looked at me exhausted like. I smiled. He kissed me again and I pulled him as close to me as much as I could. It didn't last long because we were already out of breath so we had to pull away soon to catch our breath. He flopped on the bed with his back on the bed and his legs bent like he was sitting. I got in the same position as him next to him. He turned his head to look at me, and smiled. I got on my side and propped my head up with my hand. He did the same.

I smiled at him. I realized we hadn't spoken since we got to his cabin.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he replied.

I scooted to the end of his bed agents the wall I looked at the pictures hanging on the wall. One of me and him with our hair all wet well my hair after we just got out of the lake from our kiss on his birthday. Another picture was with me, him, and Grover shortly after we finished our first quest. We were so young then and what seemed like hard then is easy now. Sometimes I wish we could all go back to that time wear everything was so much more simple. Before Gaea, the Giants, or the Titans. Strong arms wrapped around me. I didn't realize how tied I was till sleep consumed me. I woke up facing Percy's sleeping face. His arms still wrapped around me. He was shirtless and I was wearing the same cloths from last night. An old camp half-blood shirt and Jean shorts. My shoes were sprayed across the room. I unwrapped his arms from me and carefully climbed over him trying not to wake him but as I got up to go to the foot of the bed, to climb over his legs but I lost my balance and landed on his bare chest. He woke up with a start throwing me on to his lap.

"Good morning wise girl," he rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes with the palm of his hands. "Can I ask you something. Why are you in my lap? Are you like ... you know ready."

I slapped his arm "what? No. Ug. I was trying to climb over your legs and I lost my balance and fell on you." I groaned.

I think he actually look disappointed. I slapped him on the arm again. "Hey I will be ready when I'm ready!"

He landed into kiss me and started to make a move. I pushed him away and gave him a face "hey," I complained "I said no."

He started pouting like a little kid.

I patted his leg and got out of his bed "come one seaweed brain were late for breakfast," I started running my fingers through my messy hair and put it up in a low pony tail. And grabbed my shoes. Percy was slowly getting up but I grabbed his arm and pulled him you his feet.

"I'm not even hungry,"

"Are you sure because you can tend to get hungry without breakfast," I said "And if you don't want to eat then just come and watch everyone eat."

"Yea and sit at the Poseidon table alone. Not gonna happen."

"I'll tell you what if come to breakfast then I might get one step closer to being ready," that got his attention. He jointed right up and grabbed a shirt and ran out the door.

_That's a nice new trick _I thought.

**Ok I know this is a long begging but a big surprise will be made at breakfast in the next chapter. And sorry for any typos I can't type today**

**?turtle swag?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thanks for reading my story. **

**Disclaimer: still not Uncle Rick**

**Chapter 2**

I sat down at the Athena table with my toast, bacon, and sausage, and a glass of OJ (**that means orange juice just incase). **

"Wear were you last night?" My brother Malcolm said to me as he slid in next to me.

"Um.. Percy's," I covered Percy's with a cough.

"Again,"

"Yes again," I mocked him. He grabbed one of his strips of bacon and went to go throw it in the fire for a Burt offering. I got up and did the same with one of my pieces of toast."You know I can stay in Percy's cabin when I want to stay in his cabin,"

"And do stuff,"

I elbowed him in the arm like I did with Percy "NO! Gods why is everyone so hung up on that we're not doing it."

"Yeh right. I think your just to scared to admit it."

"No I swear I'm not lying we never did 'it'"

He just rolled his eyes and took a bite of his oatmeal.

I picked up my plate, that I hadn't ate off of yet, and went to sit at the Poseidon table.

The only people at that table were Percy and Grover.

"Hey," Percy smiled creepily

"What's wrong with you?" I raised a brow at him

"You promised,"

"Oh I see you didn't hear me I said it will get you one step closer. Not I will be ready."

He looked really shocked "but I miss head you the rules are you have to do what I heard,"

"No the rule is I have to do what I said because I'm the one that has to do it,"

"Well that's not fair,"

"Life's not fair,"

He started pouring like a little kid.

"HEY LOOK!" Someone from the Hephaestus cabin Shouted

Coming down the hill was a beating up Leo and Calypso.

**Ok this is a really short chapter but I want to leave it hear because I don't know how else to continue the story **

**5 reviews for next chapter. Ok thanks for reading** **my story. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry for not updating sooner and for that chapter mix up I will delet on of the chapters so don't worry but track just started and I have a lot of home work that I need to get done to stay in track and I'm moving so anyway I'm so so so so so sorry anyway presenting *pause for effect* for the first time ever kinda *another pause for effect* the third chapter of You Don't Always Have to Hold Your Head Higher Than Your Heart. **

**Disclaimer: ok not uncel Rick im a thirteen year old girl. **

**Percy P.O.V (sorry for not doing that before)**

I can't believe it. Leo was alive. And calypso was standing right in front of me. She looked so beautiful. But not as beautiful as Annabeth my girl friend the one I love and want to marry why would you think that I like Calypso more than Annabeth because I don't she's beautiful like if you compared a spider web to magnificent pecock feathers (Calypso being the spider web and Annabeth being the feathers).

"Hey Percy," she came up to me

"Um ... h.. hhh... hi..." I stuttered trying to find the rite words. You may think it easy to say hi to a girl who you barely knew but had a connection to you somehow and you also have a girl friend that you love and care for. WRONG. It's not as easy as it sounds. "How did you get off the island?"

"Leo," she said nonchalantly

I just nodded.

Annabeth walked up to us. I didn't even notice that I had gotten up from my table and walked over to her

She stuck her arm out and said "you must be Calypso, I'm Annabeth,"

Calypso gladly accepted the had shake and responded "hi, I have her about you," Calypso gave a me glare when she said that last part.

Leo walked up to Calypso and put his arm around Calypsos shoulder "I finally got my girl," this made him uncomfortable but he didn't want Annabeth to know he was doughting their relationship and he was going to prove it.

"Um I got it go do something. Bye Annabeth. Nice seeing you again Calypso." I ran off and when I looked behind my shoulder they were both giving me weird looks.

I ran up the hill to find my black Sudan. I got in my car and started it. I drove into the city. I went to Diamonds plus **(that might or might not be real I just made it up so if it's real that would be kinda cool)**.

"May I help you sir?" Said the woman behind to counter

"Yes I would like to see your selection of engagement rings," I responded

The woman walked down the counter to a selection of rings.

She pulled out a ring in a black velvet box "this is a 1960 Tiffani cut ring, 16 k gold, it's $20,000,"

It was a beautiful ring but not for Annabeth

"Do you have anything else?" I asked

"Of corse," she pulled out another ring in a red velvet box "this is a 1920 princess cut ring 14k gold with 10k emeralds on the side, it's $15,500."** (Ok I know this ring is very similar if not just like the one from First quest but I don't care).**

The ring was perfect "I'll take it."

"Perfect and how will you be paying for this?"

I had just realized I had no money. How stupid was I.

"Um I forgot my money. Can you put it on hold while I run to get my money?" I asked

"Sure but I can only keep it on hold for 1 hour," she answered

That was impossible with the traffic this time of day. And my apartment was all the way across town.

But I didn't have much of a choice.

I nodded and ran out the door. I jumped into my car but the traffic was so heavy it took me ten minutes before I even got out of the parking lot. By the time I got to my apartment it has already been 1 hour and thirty minutes. I ran into my apartment and thank god I had my keys. I ran into my room and found a box in my closet marked Annabeth. It had $60,000 in it. I just grabbed what I needed and ran back out of the apartment. Instead of taking my car I hopped on the subway. I got back to the store and ran in. A different person was behind the counter.

This time a man "hello may I help you?"

"Yes I would like to buy the 1920 princess cut ring,"

He walked over to the same selection of rings as before. He took out the same red velvet box as before.

"This one sir?" The man behind the counter said

"Yes," I responded

"And how will you pay?"

"Cash,"

"Ok that will be $15,500,"

I handed him the money and he handed me the box. I shoved it into my pocket, thanked him, and left. I got a a subway to my apartment. When I got their my mom and Paul should be home.

I went upstairs realizing I never put the box of money away. I have been saving that money since I was little. It wasn't always marked Annabeth but I have been saving it and my mom never knew about it. That's why I always keep it in my closet. Also because I don't want someone to steal it. I ran up to to apartment hoping they never went into my room and saw my money. I ran into the apartment. Paul was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper (isn't that suppose to be done in the morning, eh he's a teacher he probably doesn't care what people think it's not like he can read the paper in class right).

I didn't have time to chat "hey Paul," his eyes widened maybe it was from seeing me maybe it was the coffee I don't know but I'm pretty sure it's from seeing me.

I ran into my room and sure enough my mom was sitting on my bed crying. The box was no wear to be seen. Maybe I did put it away maybe mom did. She looked up at me and smiled. I hadn't seen her since forever. No wonder she was crying she didn't know if I was alive or not. She ran over to me and hugged me still crying

"Percy," she said

I gladly accepted her hug "hey mom,"

**Yay the mother son reunion that never happened in the book**

**10 reviews for next chapter**

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry for not updating sooner. Wow. This is the longest period of time I never updated. Like ever. Anyway sorry for that I have been really busy. Ok not really I kept forgetting what the other chapter was about and I was to lazy do do anything about it. **

**Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters in this story. **

**Annabeths P.O.V**

Ok that was weird. Leo and Calypso(someone I don't really know much about but I can tell she is very nice or at least acceptable, I accepted her and I'm Annabeth) and after three minutes he runs of like he forgot to do homework and went to finish it at the last second.

Percy has been gone for four hours. I'm getting worried.

It's only noon he should be fine.

I hope.

Oh wear are you seaweed brain.

I had nothing better to do but go to the fighting area and practice my skills. But none was their so was stuck fighting a dummy.

I hate doing that. What's the point try and kill a beaten up dummy that doesn't even move. I might as well be chasing butterfly's and painting rainbows while I'm at it. I was so board.

Finally someone came in it was Calypso.

"Hey Calypso," I waved

"Hi Annabeth," she waved back

"So do you want to train with me?"

"Ok. But I don't really have a weapon."

"That's ok I can get you something. What do you want to practice with?"

"Just let me practice with a sword. I don't know what I'm good at I just want to see if I'm comfortable with."

"Ok," I went to get a trainee sword in the weapon shack, "hear you go,"

The sword was a simple celestial bronze.

"Thanks," she took the sword from my hands "are we ready to fight now?"

"Not even close," I answered her question "your not even wearing armor. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

She face palmed her self, "how stupid am I. I was planing on fighting with no armor."

"Eh, it's ok. I did that all the time when I was seven."

"Yea but you were seven,"

"And your an immortal goddess. So I buss you don't even need armor." This time I face palmed myself

"Oh, I still want the armor. I don't want to walk around all scared up." **(Sorry if I offended you I would too because my body is all scared up) **

Wow I am having major blond moments. What is wrong with me today.

"Ok I have some extras armor you can use. It's a little old and rusty but you should be fine just this time. Or till we get you some armor for yourself."

"Ok," I went and got the armor I keep under my bed

"Hear you go. I hope it fits good."

She put on the armor with some help from me of cores.

"Ok can we fight now?" She started whining like a little kid

"Yes we can fight now," I replied in a voice that sounded like I was talking to a two year old.

"So how do we start do we just like, say go or something?"

"Lemme ask you this. If you were battling a monster do you think they would wait for a go?"

"No," she hung her head low

"GO!" I shouted

She instantly dogged by dragon sword bone that I swing at her.

She jab stepped be and cut my arm. It slowly turned red and I could tell it wasn't major and I turned my focus back to Calypso.

She jab stepped me again but this time when I dogged. I ducked under her arm and before she could turn around I put my sword up to the back of her neck.

"I win," I said. I tightened my grip on my sword so she wouldn't nock it out of my hands. My knuckles were turning as white as snow.

I heard clapping behind me. I turned around and saw Leo.

The next thing I knew I felt something cold and metallic in my neck.

"_I_ win," I heard Calypso say

"Thanks a lot Leo. You distracted me before I officially won."

"That's what I do for my Calypso,"

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

~two hour time laps~

I was sitting in my cabin reading a book on architecture when I heard a knock on my door.

I opened the door to see Will Solace dressed as a royal messenger from medieval times, and the Stoll brothers beside him dresses like medieval people too. None of them looked happy to be doing this.

Will blew a trumpet with a red flag hanging off the bottom of it. The Conor and Travis threw red confetti above him.

When they stopped Will took out a scroll and started reading it to her.

"Perseus Jackson has asked to see you at sundown tonight behind his cabin on the beach." He had a weird medieval accent too.

He rolled up his scroll and turned on his heal and left. Travis did the same but Conor waited for a second then whispered to me, "we are only doing this because Percy paid us fifty bucks each," he then turned on his heal and left.

**Ok I don't know about you but if I was Annabeth right now I would be really freaked out right now. **

**Any way thanks for reading**

**Peace out. **

**?turtle swag?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok new chapter. **

**WARNING: Big lemon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you know how it goes. **

**Annabeths P.O.V**

Ok this is weird, exciting, and honestly a little awkward. I'm dressed in blue skinny jeans, an orange V-neck T-shirt, with a blue spaghetti strap tank top under it and a black leather jacket over it and black boots with sky blue leg warmers showing slightly above my boots. My hair is up in its usual pony tail with a few curly strands fallen out on the sides of my face.

And yes Piper did this to me.

I told her what happened right after it happened. She thought percy was going to do something extravagant and big. But I insisted that he wasn't. But apart of me kinda wanted him to.

She dress be up and did my hair.

I told her not to over do it. To make me look like a normal teenager on a movie date.

Now in sitting on my bed, looking at the clock, and waiting.

"Come on come on," I mumbled to myself.

I had twenty minutes till I had to meet Percy.

I can't start reading because then I'll get sucked into the book and miss half our date.

Curse good books.

I can't go now because Percy won't be their yet because he won't be their and I'll just have to wait their.

So I just sat their. It felt like each second that ticked by was minutes long. But it was only a second.

Finally after what felt like hours the time came.

I walked out of my cabin to the beach behind his cabin. I paced the beach back and forth. Waiting and hopping for Percy to come. Finally I saw him.

He was wearing blue jeans a white loose shirt, a silver tie, and blue and white converse.

I slowly walked up to him and he did the same.

When I could see his face clearly I saw he had a smile on his face.

And so did I.

We were two arms length away buttered still walking to each other.

We stopped walking. Our noses were touching. I could feel his warm breath on my face. We were so close and yet not one of us had spoken yet.

In one movement we could be kissing but not one of us moved yet.

Not an inch.

The only movement that has happened is the fact that Percy placed his hands on my legs and worked his way up to my waist.

I couldn't take it any more. I put one hand on the back of his head and one on his back.

I pulled put my lips on his in one small movement.

His hands slid up to my hips, then the side of my body.

His hands sent sparks through my body.

When his hands reached my arms he slid his hands down my back.

We were still kissing. We never stopped.

He Celt moving his hands slowly around my back while I kept one of my hands on his back and moved the other one down to his neck.

His hands made its way up to my shoulders and slipped my jacket. Was I about to lose my virginity?

No matter what happened I was glad that if we did have sex that it was with Percy.

I slid my hands down to his waist and I snaked my hands under his shirt.

I could feel his bare, cold, masculine, back on my hands.

I gripped his shirt and started pulling it over his head.

We broke our kiss for a second as I pulled his shirt all the way off.

And even though it was a second it felt horrible that we weren't kissing.

His shirt and tie were bundled up in a ball in my hand.

We broke away fro another moment as he picked up my jacket on the sandy ground and hugged me.

His bare chest rested on mine.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed his head and kissed him. We were making our way to his cabin. We were walking as if we were slow dancing. Our legs in tune with each other, our hips swaying, not daring to bend our legs in fear that it would some how break the kiss apart.

I felt a moist, thick, felling on the tip of my tung.

I realized it was Percy's.

It was small but special.

We made it to his cabin. His back was to the door so he reached back and opened it.

once we were in the cabin. We threw the cloths in our hands on the floor and Percy and I liked our shoes of and Percy started tugging on my tank top.

We made our way to his bunk.

He slid my ponytail out of my hair and let it fall to my shoulders.

I glanced at his clock.

8:30

It's been an hour and a half and we haven't spoken yet.

But that was ok. This was by far the best date with Percy ever.

He flopped down on his twin size bunk (which was way to small).

I was only wearing my jeans and a black laced bra.

I was on top of Percy. He wrapped his arms around my torso and unhooked my bra. I was still on my arms since I had my arms wrapped round his neck.

He grasped the waistline of my jeans and slowly tugged them down to my knees.

I kicked my jeans all the way off and onto the floor. And let's just say my underwear may have slipped off a little too.

So now all I had on was my unhooked bra. And I think Percy was enjoying that a little.

He rolled me over so I was underneath him.

I pulled my hind under his waist and unbuttoned his pants.

I slowly slid them down and off leaving him in nothing but plaid, navy blue, and black boxers.

I started fingering the boxers waistline not shur if it should take them off or not.

Percy started kissing my neck and it felt so good. In-between kisses he whispered in my ear, "do it,"

That was my cue. I grabbed the waist line of his boxers and slid them off. Percy slipped my bra off completely.

Oh my gods this is actually happening. I'm having sex with Percy Jackson.

I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

Honestly I didn't care if I got pregnant or not. If I did I would love that child more than anything and if I didn't I would be fine. I just didn't want to ruin this moment just to look for some stupid condom.

Percy started rubbing circles on my neck. I let out a soft moan. I felt like I was falling into a world of magic and happiness.

Our sweaty bodies (yes we are already sweaty, deal with it) were pressed agents each other and it felt so good. I didn't want it to stop ever.

Our lips met again. Our bodies spooned together.

I moved my hips back and forth and it was the best felling in the world.

Percy rolled us over on our sides.

I slowly kept moving my hips back and forth to make shur that feeling was always with us.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Annabeth was perfect.

I was planning on doing this tonight with Annabeth. It was my first time and I wanted to go all the way with her. It felt like she has done this before. She kept moving her hips back and forth and it was amazing. I loved her so much. I felt like she was doing all the work and I was just getting a lap dance (that is way to underpriced). I placed my hands on her hips and stopped her swaying hips.

I then pushed my hips forward and started moving my hips in circles. It felt so amazing. Although I was using a lot of muscles.

By now Annabeth is most likely to be pregnant but if she didn't want to she would have stopped me so I kept going.

"Percy..." Annabeth mulled in-between kisses "I love you."

And she was out like a light.

I stopped kissing her, got out of my bed, wrapped a bleaker around her, put my pajamas on, and climbed into the bunk above her. Hoping she wouldn't find the ring I hid under my pillow.

Before I fell asleep I said one more thing "I love you too wise girl," then I was asleep

**Ok he didn't propose in this chapter and this chapter was soooooooooooo lemony I don't even know what to say next. **

**Anyway was watching DWTS (dancing with the stars) and guess what you should vote. Riker Lynch from R5 is on their so vote for him and Primrose Everdeen, Willow Shields, from hunger games is on their so vote for her. And if you don't want to watch DWTS and see who you should vote for so they can get one step closer to winning the mirror ball trophy. **

**?turtle swag?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok sorry for that disturbing chapter I didn't even know I was going to write that till it happened but anyway this chapter will be a lot more clean. Trust me *cough* probably *cough* **

**Disclaimer: I want to be Rick Riordan but I'm not. So sorry :(**

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeths P.O.V**

I woke up in Percy's bed naked.

I smiled thinking of last night.

I wrapped a blue sheet around my body holding it together in the back.

I grabbed my jeans, bra, underwear, and tank top and headed for the bathroom.

I took a shower, got dresses, brushed my wet hair, and brushed my teeth with the tooth brush I keep forgetting to take back to my cabin.

I left the bathroom. Percy was still sleeping. I could see his bare shoulders and half his chest.

I stood on the bed I slept on to get a better look of him.

I think I looked at him for hours before he woke up. All I know is it was at least thirty minutes because my hair was dry when he did wake up. Right before he woke up I stroked his dark hair as he just laid their.

His eyes fluttered open. He smiled at the sight of me.

"Hi," he said simply while I was still stroking his hair

"Hey," percy reached his hand out and put the back of his hand on my cheek

"You know you are more beautiful than anything else in the world," I blushed when he said that "really that is a fact. Their is nothing in this world more beautiful that the face I'm looking at right now."

I snorted "then your not looking at my face," I said jokingly

"Really. I love you Annabeth,"

I smiled "I love you too seaweed brain,"

I jumped of the bed and left the room for him to get ready.

I found my jacket on the floor next to Percy's shirt. I grabbed my jacket and put it on. Then I grabbed Percy's shirt, walked over to his room, opened the door without looking inside, and threw his shirt in his room.

"Thanks," he shouted from the other side of the door.

"Your welcome," I shouted back.

I looked at the time. 10:30.

I turned the tv on as I herd the shower starting.

I flipped threw the channels when I stopped at Disney. Beauty and the Beast was playing. It was my favorite movie of all the Disney princess movies. Out of all the movies I would say lion king but that's not Disney Princess. I always thought Belle and I were very similar in many different ways.

We share a love for books. I try to find the best in people mostly. Except for some gods, most mortals, my family, monsters, and Rachel. But hey I found did find the best in Rachel after a few try's. Ok maybe I'm nothing like Belle except for the love of books part.

I watched the scene wear Belle and The beast dance to Beauty and the beast. It was my favorite song. I have it downloaded on my phone.

I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind. The smell of the sea filled my nose.

I turned the tv off. And turned my head around to see Percy (even though I knew it was him).

"Hungry?" He asked

"No," I replied

"I am,"

I smiled "then let's go,"

**~at breakfast~**

I got my food made a burnt offering to thank the gods for percy and last night.

I then took my food to go. I was hungry but I could eat. I didn't want to face Malcum again for not coming back to the Athena cabin last night. I had three bacon strips in my hands, a piece of French toast, and milk in a plastic cup. I walked by the beach remembering last night.

I bit into my toast as some water sloshed around my feet. I was making my way to the athena cabin to change. I had finished my breakfast and got dressed. I was wearing shorts with a camp T-shirt and old converse. I put my hair up in a ponytail, like usual, and walked out of the cabin.

Successfully make it to breakfast and change without being seen by my siblings. Check.

Not all I have to do is avoid them for the rest of the day.

That didn't go so well. Shortly after I got dressed I was walking to the lava wall when I ran into my sister Tilly (**I know she doesn't exist but I needed a new sibling). **

She came to camp half-blood when I was saving the world by battling the earth. You know the usual. She was 12 years old and still acted like a little kid. She had blonde curly hair that she put in piggy tails that made her look like a six year old. She also had big bright blue eyes. She was wearing a rainbow long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up under her camp half-blood T-shirt and skinny jeans with suspenders hanging by her legs. She had big nerd glasses and braces. She really did look like a nerd like that.

"Wear were you last night?" She asked

Honestly I didn't like her. She was a spoiled brat. And not that smart for an athena kid. I didn't know if she really was smart or just faking it but I never liked her. She's always sucking up to me and kissing my ass. Can I get that for you? Can I pick out your outfit for the day? Can I read your book? She was really annoying. She can be sweet sometimes but other times it's like kill me. Kill me now.

"I was doing something personal that's none of your business," I pushed past her but she ran in font of me and cut me off.

"For the whole night,"

"Yes for the whole night. Now leave me alone Tilly."

I pushed past her again but she just followed me.

"Tilly leave me alone please. I just want to be alone." I turned around and looked at her.

She had a hurt look on her face and nodded and ran off.

I know I don't like her but I really hope I didn't hurt her feelings but I had bigger problems right now.

Ok no I don't have bigger problems now but still I have to go. I needed to find Piper.

I looked every wear for her.

The lava wall, the big house, the strawberry fields, the beach, and the dinning pavilion.

Their was only one place I hadn't looked. The Aphrodite cabin.

I hated that place. It smelled horrible. It smelled like if you put every scent together then sprayed it every wear that's the Aphrodite cabin. How could anyone live with that smell.

I knocked on the door.

Piper opened the door in a camp half-blood T-shirt and ripped skinny jeans.

"Hey Annabeth," she said.

"Hey Piper. I need to talk to you." I grabbed her wrist and lead her to the beach outside of Percy's cabin.

I told her about everything that happened last night. Only instead of tell her the details I just said we had sex. So basically I just said Percy and I kisses then we had sex.

"See Annie I told you something big was going to happen last night," she said when I was finished.

"Yea but I don't think he planned it," I hope he didn't plan it. I thought.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I totally planed last night.

Well not technically. I only planned on not proposing. Not on letting it go that far. But it was amazing.

I didn't want to just be like will you marry me when we're only 17. And plus most people wait like five to eight years of dating before they get married.

And yea we were friends for four years before we were dating and we know each other so well we're like brother and sister, but still we only knew each other for five years. But I will propose eventually. I bought the ring just incase.

When you fighting to the death trying to save the world you want to be prepared.

Right now I'm was sitting in my cabin looking at the ring in its box.

I let out a deep breath and place the open box on my nightstand.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I was talking to Piper outside of Percy's cabin but she was staring into his bedroom.

"Piper," I waved my hand in front of her face "hello Piper. Earth to Piper."

She was still staring into his cabin she lifted her finger and pointed at his window.

I turned around and looked at what she was looking at.

On his nightstand was a velvet box with an engagement ring in it.

"Percy's going to propose to you," Piper said.

**Ha ha haha ha I left you with a big cliff hanger. I'm so happy in like dancing right now of happiness. Ok not really. I was just going to throw you a big curve ball (which I kinda did) but I did this instead. **

**?turtle swag? **


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is going to be awesome. I hope. At least the first part will. I kept spacing of in school coming up with this chapter. **

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

My mouth was wide open in shock.

"Ok their is a good chance Percy isn't proposing to me," I said.

"No their is a perfect chance he is proposing to you," Piper corrected.

"Maybe he's not proposing to me, maybe he's proposing to someone else,"

"Who is he proposing to, the man on the moon,"

"No. The man on the moon is a guy. Duh."

"Why are you so worried. Percy is going ask you to marry him."

"Because, were seventeen. It's not even legal."

"Yea it is. You get engaged at seventeen. Married at eighteen. And have your first kid at nineteen."

"Piper. I don't even want to get married. Let alone having kids."

"Come one Annabeth you know you want this,"

"Yes I do, just not now,"

"But Annie I could be a brides maid,"

"Do you want me to get married just so you can be a brides maid?"

"No. I also want to plan out the wedding."

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"Ok what are we fighting about? I thought we were fighting over if percy was going to propose or not."

"Now we're fighting over your wedding,"

"I'm not going to have a wedding anytime soon,"

"But what if he does propose. What would you say. Yes or no."

"I don't know,"

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes I love him, but we got a ton of stuff ahead of us and I don't want to risk that by getting hitched,"

"Yea, but do really want to risk loosing him?"

"No,"

"So if he did ask you you would say yes?"

"I still don't know."

"Annabeth imagine if their is another giant war and one of you dies,"

"I hope your going some wear with this?"

"Well don't you want to get married sometime in your life?"

"Yea,"

"Exactly. If you wait and one of you dies I'm pretty shur neither of you would move on,"

I nodded.

"Also Percy's watching us,"

"What?"

"Yea your future husband is watching us," she pointed to the window.

I turned around and their he was laughing. When he saw be his face fell.

I crossed my arms.

I looked at the ring briefly and looked back at me. He waved and shoved the ring on the floor wear I couldn't see it.

I rolled my eyes.

"I saw it," I said hopping her heard me.

Percy said something but it was so quiet and muffled that I couldn't hear it. It looked like he mouthed crap.

I walked away.

**Wow I'm throwing thies cliffhangers out every wear. I'm so mean. This was a fun chapter to write. Also I'm very disapounted in myself. I had a bet going with my friend. I love reading and she doesn't. She was halfway threw the fault in our stars and I just started the book thief whoch is like 400 pages. And she won. So now I have to pay her five bucks. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter. *jazz hands***

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. You know the story. **

**Percy's P.O.V**

Annabeth saw the ring and she just walked away. That's not good. I ran out of my cabin and ran after her.

"Annabeth," I grabbed her arm.

"What?" She seemed pissed.

"What's wrong,"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is were seventeen with a plan to finish high school, then go to collage at camp Jupiter and your ruining it by buying an engagement ring!" She was shouting now.

"I was going to use it,"

"What?" She was shocked. Happy shock, sad shock, man shock. I don't know.

"I got it just incase."

"Oh,"

"I also wanted to get it to prove that your worth it, and you are,"

A tear ran down her face but she didn't wipe it away. I watched it fall of her trembling chin.

She was smiling.

She sniffled and took a step closer to me.

"I'm worth it?"

"You've always been worth it,"

Then she kissed me. It was a kiss. Not much but something. It something I can't describe. It was…special.

We pulled away for breath, and oust eyes locked. She had the most beautiful eyes ever. One of a kind. Like her.

**Aw, Percy, a romantic. Who knew. Everyone. Sorry for the short chapter :( also I got wattpad and I have a new story on it called high school life. My username is soft_kitty. **

**Also I found out my first name is greek. Most people say it's Russian, including me, but apparently it's greek. I have a greek first name and a German last name.**

**Also I got a jazz hands song. It goes like this. **

**I got my jazz hands *claps hands* my jazz hands *claps hands*. My jazz haaaaaaaaaaaands. **

**You also clap and do jazz hands for moves. It's swag. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey anyone else got a pillow pet at home. I do and so does my sister. In laying on my sisters right now and the head is pushing agents the back of my neck. I got a giraffe. And my sister (keep in mine she is older by four years) has the Unicorn. Then again I got mine for Christmas and she got hers for her birthday. It's weird when ever it's Christmas or a birthday me and my sister got the same type of things from my auntie and uncle. I would always get pillows or blankets. Kat (my sister, short for Katerina) would get cloths or pajamas which technically are cloths. Anyway enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: am I Rick Riordan? Does 1=2? Both no.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I'm such a jerk.

What was I thinking? Percy sees that I know he has a ring. I run away. He runs after me. I yell at him. He tells me the truth. We kiss and makeup. Everything's is fine.

NO! It's not fine.

Now I know that he's thinking about it. Even though he says he not proposing I'm still worried. I don't want to ruin everything.

I want to at least wait till after I graduate collage before I get engaged. And I can't tell him that then he knows that I'm being paranoid. Am I being paranoid? Yes I am.

Oh gods why did everything have to get so complicating?

Why Aphrodite! Why are you out to get me? (**Ok I don't know if this would be because of Aphrodite or Hera so I'm going with Aphrodite to give Annabeth some misery because like I said before I'm very mean.)**

Right now I'm packing the floor in front of my bunk chewing my nails, a habit I do when I'm in anxiety.

'This is stupid' I though.

'No it not it's reasonable'

The voices in my head were battling while I just listened.

Why do I have to be so clueless when I it comes to Percy?

What am I going to do? Now when ever I'm with Percy I'm going to actually be wanting to get it done and over with.

I'm so stressed out.

I officially bit of as much finger nail humanly possible on every one of my fingers.

I fan by hands down the side of my head and rested my hands on the back of my neck. I put my head back and closed my eyes.

Seriously, why is this all so stressful?

Why can't I just crawl in a dark corner and die? Avoiding all of this.

Someone knocked on the cabin door. I went to open it and their was Percy, sanding their.

'And now begins my second time through hell' I thought to myself.

**Ok this chapter is really short and I'm sorry for that, I'll try to make the next one longer but no promises. I just needed to stop at a cliff hanger because I'm just that nice. But this isn't that bad of a cliff hanger. It's not like I threw Percabeth into Tartarus then ended the book and made you wait a year to see what happens because I'm not Rick Riordan. I was going to say something else but I forgot. Oh well. Oh now I remember the reason the chapters are so short is because I'm have major writers block. Help me. I don't know what should happen next. Also I'm trying to juggle finishing a book before school ends on the nineteenth, three stories, track, testing with no not testing I'm done with that, family, friends, moving, homework, three kittens, and a dog, while still being able to read fanfiction. But somehow I manage to do it and manage to do it with swag. And not just any swag, turtle swag. And let me tell you something because you read my stories, you got turtle swag too. And that the best swag around. You get turtle swag, you get turtle swag, we all get turtle swag. **

**?turtle swag? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok this chapter will basically change everything. And you have Lizzy Dane to thank. I was halfway done with a different chapter but what she came up with was so much better. So I would like to thank her so so so so so much. Thank you. Your are awesome. And so is your story. They are awesome. You got turtle swag. Peace out dude. It's story time. **

**Oh and btw sorry for not updating sooner. I was a little busy. **

**Percy's P.O.V**

I felt bad for want happened so I decided to go to Annabeth's cabin to apologize. I felt bad for what happened. I hate seeing her like this. It kills me.

I knocked on her door and she answered. She had bags under her eyes, messy hair, and damp cheeks, indicating she was crying.

"Hey," she said and sniffled.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm sorry," I said getting right to the point.

"For what?"

"For being so stupid. Why did I ever buy that ring?" I said that last part quietly so she wouldn't hear it. But she did.

"Because you love me. And you wanted to prove it. Even though I know you love me with all your hear. But it should be me who's apologizing."

"No, wise girl. You didn't do anything. I made the mustache."

"So. Everyone makes mismatches. I was the one who yelled at you." A tear escaped from her eye and made its way down her cheek. I wiped it away.

"I didn't even know I was crying." She said.

"I'm so-" I was cutoff by a high pitched scream.

We walked away from the athena cabin to the source of the sound.

On the top of the hill was a girl, unconscious.

"Do you recognize her?" Annabeth whispered to me.

"No. Do you?" I asked.

She shook her head, no.

The girl had a lip piercing on her bottom lip with a rig, and all her hair was died a dark shade of purple. It actually didn't look that bad. She had the same princess curls as Annabeth. She was wearing wedged heals, black skinny jeans, a tight black crop top that showed her belly button ring, a grey beni, and a leather jacket. She had a long silver necklace with a cross on it, a single earring that had a blue peacock feather. She was about seventeen. She had the same punk thing going on as Thalia but a different kind. This girl was more out their and didn't seem to care about what was going on around her. Thalia was more of a thoughtful friend but didn't mind being a bit of a, how should I say it, well a bitch.

Demigods were crowded around us looking at the girl.

I studied her face. She had a few of the same physical features as me. Like my eye shape and head shape.

I studied her makeup two. She had a perfect mixture of blue and green eye shadow. Black mascara and eye liner, blush, tan face stuff that girls always put on. I don't know what it's called. And peach lips gloss.

The crowd of demigods were whispering stuff like "who is she?" And even "she looks a little like Percy," and she did a little.

I wondered what caused her to scream? Suddenly I saw it. She had nasty claw mark on her right leg. Dark red blood bled down her leg.

Chiron came over to see what happened.

He saw the wound on her leg and told the kids to take her to the infirmary.

Will, Annabeth, me, and another Apollo kid picked her up.

Once we lifted her up to our high her eyes shot open. She had the same starling sea green eyes as me.

"What are you doing?" She asked us.

We sat her down on the ground.

She decided to lean on me because I was next to her on her left.

Annabeth gave her a glare and I handed her over to Will to lean on.

"Do you know who you are?" Chiron asked.

"Yes. My name is Sarina Janson. And I'm from Philie." That explains a lot about her appearance.

"Anything else? Who your parents are how you got hear?"

"Well my moms name is Samantha and my dad died before I was born. And my grandparents have a farm about a mile that way," she pointed behind her.

I was going for a walk like I always do when I'm hear. I like taking walks around this hill. But then something was chasing me. I didn't get a good glimpse of it but it clawed my leg. I felt nauseous and passed out. It must have left. It was probably just a wild animal or something."

"Percy, Annabeth, can you show Sarina around please,"

"Ok," Annabeth said, "come on Sarina."

Sarina nodded and followed Annabeth. I quickly caught up to them.

"So what it this place?" Sarina asked and I got to them.

"Well first of all I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson. And we'll do you know about the Greek gods?"

"Yea my favorite God is Ares. He's so awesome and rebellious. Just like me."

"Well their real. And your dad is a god. I'm not kidding." Sarina looked shocked.

"It's true," I said, "I'm the son of Poseidon and Annabeth is the daughter of Athena."

"Like the wisdom goddess and the water god?" She asked.

"Yea," Annabeth nodded.

"So who's my dad?"

"That we don't know,"

"So what am I suppose to do?"

"Fight monsters, go on quests, don't die," I said.

"Die?" She raised her eyebrows scared.

Calypso walked over to us.

"Hey guys. Who's this?" She pointed to Sarina who had a look of hatred on her face.

"Um this is Sarina," I said, "Sarina, this is Calypso."

"I know who she is," she said scowling, "I read about her in stories. You sitting on you island. Having boys fall in love with you. Felling pity for your self. You didn't do anything. No one has ever loved me and with you you fall in love with every boy you see. And they love you back. I have experienced much more heartbreak and hurt than you. At least I do something with my life." I was underly shocked

"You have no idea how hard my life is,"

"You have no idea how hard my life is, I grew up in Philly. Not only did I experience heart brake, and that no man ever loved me, but also I grew up being abused. Look at this," she showed us a scar on her shoulder, "I got that scar from someone I actually loved. And he did it intentionally. Do you even have any idea idea what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back?"

"No I don't,"

"Exactly. Because you a perfect little princess. Boys just show up at your door step and fall for you. Well wake up princess this is the real world. Wear not everyone falls in love with you."

"I believe someone will love you. You have a soul mate and he's out their. You just have to find him."

"Yea like soul mates exists. If they do then why do people die alone. I will, my mom will, and thousands of other people will. That's just how this world works."

She flipped her off and just as she did a geyser of water exploded next to us. Drenching us.

"Percy what did you do?" Annabeth asked me.

"Nothing," I said back.

We ware all drenched except me and…Sarina.

"Sarina did you do this?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. I just let all my feelings out and a tingling feeling came in my gut and water sprayed everyone." She said honestly.

Demigods and Chiron came to see what had happened. Wow she is drawing a lot of attention to herself today.

Just then a green floating trident appeared over her head. The same as me.

"All hail Sarina Janson," Chiron stated, "daughter of Poseidon."

We all bowed a and I tried to process what just happened. I had a sister.

**Wow. Sarina is deep. Also I believe in soul mates. Do you? I think everyone has another half. Some just don't find them in time. Anyway I still want to thank Lizzy Dane. This was all her. Except Sarina's meltdown. That was me. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok new chapter. I don't know why I say that when its obviously a new chapter. I guess it's an instinct. Oh well. I'm at my last track meet ever. Yay. No more running. Hurray for laziness. **

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I didn't go to Percy's table for a reason. Because of Sarina. When I see them together I just feel a pang in my stomach. Is it jealousy? No it can't be. Their brother and sister. But can I? Ug this is so frustrating. At least I have capture the flag tonight to cool me off.

Right now I was in my cabin. I was just lying on my bed trying to decide what I'm gonna do. I decided to do some architecture. I decided to build a library. Jus for fun. When I was done I looked at the time. 5:00. Dinner didn't start till 6:45, so I had some time. I didn't want to design another building so I decided to read a book. I make it through a chapter when the horn blew, indicating dinner. I mark my page with a small piece of paper I ripped off of some scratch paper.

I walk to the dinning hall and get my food. A taco, some cooked carrots, watermelon, some green beans (for the burn offering), and a glass of water.

I look at the Poseidon table. Percy and Grover are sitting their. Sarina must still be getting her food.

Percy gives me a smile, inviting me over, I just walk to the Athena table.

I throw my beans into the fire and pray to Aphrodite to help me.

When I sit down I start picking at my food with a fork. I didn't eat anything at lunch and I don't plan on eating anything now.

When everyone was done eating I just threw everything else in the fire that was still burning. It was bound to go some wear.

We gathered around Chiron with our armor on as we prepared for capture the flag.

"Ok," Chiron started, "you know the rules. No killing or serious injuries or else it you will be punished through manual labor. The team leaders are the Athena cabin and the Ares cabin."

Perfect.

"On the blue team will be Athena, Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hyponos. On the red team is Ares, Demeter, Zeus, Hermes, Iris, Hestna, Poseidon, and Aphrodite."

"The teams gathered up.

"Ok," I said, "Hazel can you guard the flag?" I ask facing Hazel. She nods.

"Thanks, ok the Hyponos cabin, Nico, and half of the Apollo cabin will be on defense and everyone else will be on offense. Got it."

The kids nodded in agreement.

We got in our positions and waited.

**Percy's P.O.V**

We were gathered in a circle around Clarisse with Sarina to my right and Connor Stoll on my left side.

"Sarina you guard the flag," Clarisse said.

"I don't want to," Sarina said. This is not gonna be good.

"What do you say to me?"

"I don't want to guard the flag," Sarina crossed her arms.

"What are you doing?" I whisper to her.

"Oh please, I've face much worse than her," she snapped at me.

Oh no. This is going to be horrible. Maybe she'll only be punished like how I was when I stood up to Clarisse when I was 12. Ok maybe not.

"Trust me girl you don't want to mess with me," Clarisse snapped at her

"You wanna bet," they were getting in each others face now.

"Please please please stop," I begged, "trust me she can kill you you with her thumb."

"She doesn't look that tough,"

I face palmed myself. This was getting worse by the second. My first (and only) sister and she's getting herself killed. Maybe this kind of stupidity runs in dads family. I hope dad can't hear my thoughts. If he can I take that back. If he can't I don't take it back.

"Ok," I pushed Sarina away from Clarisse because I was two scared to touch Clarisse. "Let's just continue with the instructions."

"Fine," Clarisse huffed, "Sarina you Harding the flag weather you like it or not.

Sarina rolled her eyes. Good thing that Clarisse turned around giving other kids instructions. Apparently I was on defense. That's what happens when you on a team with Clarisse and she doesn't like you. Oh well. When we wear done we got in our positions. The horn blew starting the game.

**Oh Sarina. Sweet sweet Sarina. You just got yourself killed. **

**Ok I forgot how capture the flag works for guarding the flag. I know it's in the first book but O forgot what it said and I'm to lazy to get up, get the book, open the book, and read the book. I'll do it later in life. Oh hey look look look look look. æ. Two vowels in one. I mean is it an a? Is it an e? O it's both. Sorry I wanted to do that. Right now I'm randomly clapping for no reason. I'm weird like that. Yay for weirdness. Who else is weird and is proud of that rise you hand? *raises hand* you had a lot of courage to admit that. I didn't. You might not of either. I do it everyday. I had enough courage today to just jump around in circles. Because I want to. I front of a ton of kids I don't even know.**

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter. Hallelujah hallelujah. Sorry. It called for the moment. I feel like I need to say something but I don't know what. Eh, I'll remember it later in life. **

**Sarina's P.O.V**

What's so great about capture the flag? Why do we need armor? I don't even have a weapon. I mean that's just not fair. Also I want to plaaaaaaaay. Not just guard a stupid flag. What's the fun in that?

The horn blew and people ran. And I just stood their. I waited. And waited. And waited. I was pacing back in forth in front of the flag, tempted to leave. I heard a shuffling sound in the bushes.

Finally.

I waited for a person to come out. No one did.

Are you kidding me.

Finally, after forever, I girl with brown hair and grey eyes popped her head out of the bushes slowly. She was probably a Athena child, considering the grey eyes.

She was completely in aware of me. Not very smart for an Athena child. I was literally standing right in front of her. If their was a God of stupidity she would be the child of it.

I waited for her to come closer. I saw she had a dagger. Me? I had nothing. Just my hands. Oh I could beat her up. That's what I'll do.

She stepped out of the bushes. She was coming closer to me. Still not aware of wear I was.

She was looking around her but not in front of her. She was a foot in front of me when she finally looked at me.

I threw a punch at her.

"Ow. What was that for?" She whined.

"Well your not on my team. And I don't have a weapon." I said throwing another punch at her.

A train of blood formed on the corner of her mouth. I tackled her to the ground.

I kept punching her.

She tried to push me away from her but I didn't move.

When I was done punching her. I got up and she ran away in tears. The horn blew ending the game.

I chew he's to make sure no one took the flag while I was beating her up. It was still their.

We won. How did no one else come for our flag? Doesn't matter we won.

I didn't know what to do now so I just walked to my cabin.

The whole cabin was blue. Why blue? I don't really like blue. I prefer green. Green and blue go good together so I mix the two colors together when I put my eye shadow on. But that's it with blue. Plus it makes my eyes poop.

My bed was so dull compared to Percy's. He had pictures, special bed sheets, and even a bulls horn. Me? I had boring grey bedding. And that's it. No picture. No special animal bones. No nothing.

I looked in a wooden box that sat at the foot of my bed. Inside was some clothes for me.

I put on a bright orange t-shirt that said camp half-blood (wow this camp has its own t-shirt. How professional of them. Note I being sarcastic.) and a pair of grey shorts. I crawled into my bed.

I wasn't tired so I just sat their thinking. I'm regretting beating up that girl. I shouldn't have done that.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and pulled my legs up to my chest, hugging them.

Percy walked into my-our cabin and kicked off his shoes.

"Hey," I said.

"Sarina, did you beat up Karen?" He asked.

"Who's Karen?"

"She's an Athena child. She said that she went on the other side to get the flag tonight and you beat her up."

"No. I didn't beat her up."

"Ok. She must of mistaken you for someone else." Who? Who would look like me hear? Who I finally have a brother and he's the stupidest person alive.

"Who's older?" He suddenly blurts.

"Why?" I ask.

"Which one of us is older? Me or you?"

"How old are you?"

"I'll be seventeen on the eighteenth."

"I'll be eighteen on the twenty-first of September."

"Wow. I'm younger."

"Yep little bro." Little bro?

"How were you not hunted by monsters?"

I shrugged. "I probably was. Just never noticed."

"Yea but how? How could you not notice?"

"Obviously you've never been to Philadelphia."

"What was life growing up for you?"

"Horrible. My mom was a drunk along with everyone else in my neighborhood. I got beat up everyday after school when I was younger. Later I joined a gang, got piercings, died my hair, and started beating up other kids like me. I also got this tattoo." I showed him the tattoo I had on my shoulder. It was a rose with small tears and skulls hidden in it. "I skipped school a lot too to be in my gang. Eventually I just quit school. What was life growing up for you?"

He told me about how he changed schools every year, about his abusive step-dad smelly Gabe, how he had like the best mother ever, coming to camp half-blood, his quests, his new step dad, Paul, and Annabeth.

"I guess you had a better life than me."

"What was your original hair color?" I didn't expect that.

"Blonde. They said that my hair made my look week and no one took me seriously. So they forced me to dye my hair."

"Did you ever date anyone? When you were screaming at Calypso I didn't quite catch that if you dated anyone."

"Yea. His name was Cody. He was the leader of the gang. But he just used me for sex. I regret everything I did back then. I really want the old me to leave but it won't. In fact I never even quit the gang. I never had the willpower."

"I'm sorry."

"Other than Annabeth did you ever date anyone?"

"No. But a couple days before we started dated I did kiss another girl. Well technically she kissed me."

"Oh. I never had that. People always used me. I don't know why."

"Maybe because of how you dress. Or how you act. You attract jerks. You need to change that image. Quit the gang, dye your hair back to the way it should be, and don't just attach someone if the tick you off."

"Yea."

"I'm not saying that you have to change everything about you. Just the stuff you don't like."

"Yea. But it's hard. I can't even quit the gang."

"I'll help you. I can quit for you."

"You will? They will tear you to shreds."

"I'm pretty sure I've face more danger that this."

"Thanks."

"No probs."

"But when? Can we just leave and go to Philie?"

"No. First we have to get you a weapon some training, the. We have to ask Chiron if we can leave."

"Thanks."

**Done with this chapter. Yay. Wow today really isn't my day **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok new chapter. Jazz hands. answered to some questions. To Lizzy Dane. Ok sorry about chapter five it just kinda happened. Yes I am basing that on the boy friend thing. Next question. I love leaving cliffs. It's fun to irritate people. The meltdown. Good question. Well I hate Calypso and my feelings for her just bubbled inside me and started pouring out. Only I hate her because she stole Leo from me. And whatever you do don't feel guilty. If I wrote that chapter I probably would've ended that story and I don't want that when its so early in the story. **

**Disclaimer: you think I'm Rick Riordan? Haha. No.**

**Sarina's P.O.V**

The next day.

I got up and got dressed. I put on a camp t-shirt, tying it up in the front, showing my stomach, ripped skinny jeans, and combat boots.

"Ready to get a weapon?" Percy asked when we were done with breakfast. He decided to talk to Annabeth later since she didn't come for breakfast either.

"Yea," we headed to an old shack filled with weapons.

"Find something you like." He said leaning agent the wall. I was scared he was going to tip the whole building down but it stood proud and tall.

I looked threw boxes of weapons. Nothing I liked.

Dagger, no. Sword, no. Bow and arrow, no. Spear, no.

"Their's nothing hear." I said.

"Yea their is. Keep looking."

"How do you know?"

"Because every demigod has a weapon."

"Did you make that up?"

"Maybe."

"I searched the whole building and their isn't anything hear."

"Did you check that box." He pointed to the corner. A dusty box tucked in the saddest corner of the room.

I walked over to it and opened it.

Inside was a bunch of old weapons.

I looked threw it. At the bottom of the box was a single blade. It was to short to be a sword but to long to be a dagger.

"What kind of weapon is this?" I asked.

"That, my friend, is a knife. It's used for wilding and carving."

"So I can I fight with it?"

"No way. It will snap in to two pieces. You have to make your own weapon with it."

A smile crept on my face.

"Wear can I get a long stick and some rocks."

"Ask the sayrs.

"Thanks." I ran out of the building to ask for the supplies.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I heard a knock on my door and I went to open it. The son of Poseidon was standing in front of me.

"Can I come in Annabeth?" He asked about to walk in anyway.

I put my hand on his chest sand pushed him back outside. "I don't that'll that's a good idea." His muscles flexed under his shirt. I quickly removed my hand.

"Why haven't you been sitting with me? You missed three different meals."

"I've been busy."

"With what? You've never this busy." Our voices were gradually getting louder.

"It's personal stuff."

"You know you can tell me everything."

"I know, but I can't tell you."

"Why not?" We were yelling now.

"I told you I can't tell you?"

"We never keep stuff from each other. What can't you tell me?"

"Fine. It's Sarina."

"What?" We were no longer yelling at each other.

"It's Sarina. I feel like with her around you don't have time for me."

"I always have time for you."

"Percy, you don't know what I'm going through."

"Does she intimidate you or something?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know."

"Annabeth." He put his hands on my shoulders. "You don't have to be scared of her. Trust me."

"How do you know?"

"You are the strongest, Braves person I know. What does she scare you so much?"

"I'm not scared of her. I'm scared of her taking you away from me."

"She's my sister."

"I realize that but..." I trailed off.

I looked down and bit my bottom lip as a tear escaped and made its way down my face. I let out a shaky breath.

"I just don't want anything to change." I said still looking down.

Percy place his finger under my chin and lifted my head, forcing my to look him in the eyes. "Nothing is going to change." He reassures me. He leans in and I pull away. "Percy you can't just kiss me and hope to make me feel better." I choke out.

"Just try."

He brushes his lips on mine. I kiss him back and everything, all my problems wash away.

When we pull away for air I leaned on the door frame with Percy leaning on the other side of the door. All my problems came back slowly. They seemed to choke me as they come back. I slide down to the floor crying.

"See." I barely managed to say. I can't breath for some reason.

Percy sat next to me and hugged me as I cried into his chest.

"Annabeth." He stated. "Something's going on and it's not about Sarina."

Something was going on. Well to be correct two things were going on. And Sarina was one of them.

"Percy." I pulled away from him hug to look him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant."

**I think this chapter was really well written. Because I just dropped another cliff hanger on you. Boom! Snap! Crackle! And pop! Anyway don't worry. Be happy. What song is that from its driving me crazy. Anyway bye. For now. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	14. Chapter 14

**School is officially OVER! Or for me it is atleast. I finished my last day of seventh grade yesterday at two. We went bowling and out of five other seventh graders I got second place. I got mad. I wanted to be in first so badly. Ok I'm dying of laughter right now. I don't know why but I am. I randomly laugh sometimes. Still laughing. Still laughing. Ok I'm good now. Wait. No I'm not still laughing. Ok I'm good now. I promise. **

**Percy's P.O.V**

"I'm pregnant." Annabeth said.

I didn't know to be happy or not.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well shortly after that night a couple days ago I took a test. Well more like ten test. They were all positive."

A smile made its way on my face. "That's great."

"No it's not Percy." My smile died. "Percy if I'm pregnant then I can't finish high school or go to collage."

"Yeh you can. You'll be pregnant most of the school year. And you have me. This would work. We can make it work. I promise."

I held her hand for support.

"What about collage?"

"That I don't know."

I thought for a minute. And it hit me. "I got it. Just join the second semester and let someone babysit."

"Who am I going to trust with my child?"

"Let's see." I put my hand under my chin to make it look like I was thinking hard about something. Annabeth laughed at me. That wonderful laugh. "Who do we know at camp Jupiter that we know and trust." I snapped my fingers. "What about Frank and Hazel?"

"I think Frank will be at collage."

"But Hazel won't."

"I guess but still."

"You'll be fine." I kissed the top of her head rubbed her stomach. Her had was placed on top of mine.

Little junior.

**Ok sorry for the short chapter. Seriously this is really short. It was like 15 maybe I exaturated a little But it was a good place to end the chapter. Ok I'm going to have the gender a secret. But I need baby names. All the names I like are mostly from PJO and HoO characters and I don't want them to have names named after people. I don't know why but I just don't like it. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter. Who else hear like pizza? I do. Who doesn't like pizza? Anyway back to the story. **

**Sarina's P.O.V**

I finished my weapon. I created a bow. It was carved with designs carved into the sides. I also carved my name in cursive. A multiple, thin, strings were braided tightly together.

The reason I didn't like the other bows was because they weren't special to me. This one may not be magic. But I made it. And it's special to me.

Now all I need are arrows. Wear do I find them?

I walk around trying to find Percy. I saw him and Annabeth sitting on the floor by the door at the Athena cabin.

I better not bother them.

I walked to the Poseidon cabin.

I laid down on my bed holding my bow. I touched the curves and carvings.

This bow is precious to me. (That reminds me of golem. My precious.)

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Annabeth?" I ask. We've been sitting hear for over an hour.

"Hmm?" She turns and looks at me.

"I better get going to my cabin."

"Good idea." She starts to get up, but stages with me almost on top of her.

I get up and help her up.

"I love you. Bye sweet heart. You too Annabeth." I joke. She scrunched up her face as I laughed at my own joke.

"Percy." She stops me. "Don't tell anyone. Please. I don't want to jixs it."

"Can I tell Sarina?" She lets out a breath. And nods.

"If you trust her. I trust her."

I smile and walk to my cabin.

Sarina is on her bed with a bow.

"Wear did you get that?" I ask.

"Made it." She sat up on her bed.

"Lemme see," I put my hand out and she gave me the bow.

I studied it. It was really good but I don't know what would be wrong with it. I never used a bow. Well once in the labyrinth. But that's it.

"You see I can't tell if this is a good weapon or not. You have to check with the Apollo cabin." I said, handing the bow back to her.

"So what were you and Annabeth doing?" She asked as I walked to my bed.

I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around to look at her.

"Um…stuff." I shrugged.

"What kind of stuff?" She sowing her legs off the bed and stood up.

"You know. What normal teenagers talk about."

"And that would be?" I was starting to not like her more and more.

"I don't know. What do teenagers like to talk about?"

She tilted her head and gave me a look. "Seriously. What were you two doing?"

"I don't have to tell you. Your not my mother." I pouted.

"No. But I am your older sister. Spill. What is so secret you can't tell me."

"Oh it's nothing." I mischievous smile was plastered on my face. "It's just that I'm going to be a dad."

"Really! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Her voice came out all high and squeaky. "I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Ok. Calm down. No one else can know. Especially not Mr. D or Chiron."

"Ok." Her voice was still high pitched but a lot lower and quieter.

"So what are you going to name him. Or her."

"I don't know. I haven't even know for two hours."

"I have some names."

"What? You just found out two minutes ago."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I don't know what names would be nice.

"Ok tell me."

"Well for a boy what about Jake?"

"Jake Jackson?"

"Ok. So maybe it's not the best name for you. What about for a girl Maya. Maya Jackson."

"Ok I'll put that on the list."

"You have a list."

"I do now." I smiled. "What else."

"Well For a girl Chloe."

"Not thanks."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just don't like it."

She just shrugged. "It's your kid. What about for a boy Adam."

"Adam Jackson." I nodded. "Ok."

"And lastly for a boy. Eric."

I smiled. "Perfect."

"So what do we have for names?"

"Maya, Adam, and Eric."

**Next chapter Percy and Annabeth will discuss names. I need boy names because all I have is girl names. Also I changed my mind. Your picking the gender. But you won't know till the baby is born. I put a poll on my profile so check it out. Please. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter. Seriously, why do I keep doing that. Oh well, I'm weird. Haha one time I was talking with my friends and out of the four of my friends only one doesn't have ADHD and my friend Breanna was worried because she forgot to take her ADHD pills. And I said 'I stopped taking mine a long time ago and I'm fine.' Then they all looked at me and Breanna's twin sister Brooklyn was like 'No your not.' And my other friend Jada was like 'believe what you want to believe.' Oh good time's. I love my friends but their no fun some times. I ask if they will be weird with me and they won't. So I have to ask another one of my friends to be weird with me. Only one is will to do it. And sometimes she won't. Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy and am trying to juggle like four other stories. So in this chapter Annabeth and Percy will discuss baby names. I will use some names people requested. Thanks to everyone who helped me. This chapter is for…**

**Lizzie Dane**

**BunnyYouRockXOX**

**TheBambooBook **

**a.p**

**Percy's P.O.V**

**The next day**

Annabeth and I are discussing baby names today. I wrote the names I liked do last night on a note book so I would remember.

Looks like Annabeth did the same.

We decided to meet on the beach and I saw her sitting on a rock waiting for me. A green notebook was pinned to her chest as she hugged it waiting for me.

I sat down next to her.

"Hey wise girl." I smiled.

She smiled back. "Seaweed brain." She stuck her nose up sarcastically.

We laughed for a little bit.

"Got any names?" I asked.

She opened her notebook. Almost an entire page was filled with names.

"Now I feel bad. You have like fifty names and I have like three." I pouted.

"And how many of those did you come up with on your own?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Two." I lied.

She didn't believe it. She was still looking at me.

"Ok none. Sarina came up with them."

She smiled. "Now that I believe. So what do you have?"

"Adam, Maya, and Eric." I said.

"Adam and Maya are perfect. Eric. Not so much."

I nodded and crossed it out with a blue pen.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well first off I have more boy names than girl names at the moment. But for my small list of girl names I have Sophia, Elveril, and Rylie. And for boys I have Trevin, Alex, Noah, Quinton, Wells, Edgar, Michel, and best for last Phidias."

"That name sounds very familiar. Wear have I heard that name?" I asked.

"He built the Athena Parthenon." She smiled.

"Of corse." I muttered to myself.

"What don't you like that name."

"No no no I do I do. I meant- I mean I like- it's just." I struggled to find words.

She started laughing. "What?" I asked.

"Your such a seaweed brain."

"And that, America, is why she gave me that nickname five years ago." I said.

She glared at me.

"Ok add your names to the list." I handed her my notebook. "You have way to many names for me to remember."

She began writing the names down on my notebook. She glanced back and forth between my paper and hers.

When she finally finished she gave me my notebook back.

"I'm actually really happy school is starting. So then after collage when we come back sometimes Chiron will never know." I stated.

"Yes unless he learns what the baby birthday is then he will know when I was pregnant with it." She said.

"Unless we lie. We can just say it was born a year from the actual date."

She glared at me. "He going to find out sooner of later."

"I know. I'm not looking forward to it." I looked down. I was was scared. I didn't know what to do. I bet Annabeth was scared to.

She lifted my face to meet hers. "No of us are." I could see the fear in her eyes.

She pecked my lips and stood up. "Let's go."

We stood up from our positions and walked to our cabins.

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been so distracted with other stuff but I finally had some time to write. I'm on my trip and I found out that some of the hotels were staying at have wifi so that's good. Hurray for Internet. Yas. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter. Whoop whoop! Swag. Awesome. Emphysema. Sorry that last one was really random. But I'm random. When we were driving today I just randomly said Pomeranian. I dint know why but I did. Ok back to this thing people call reality. I have no idea what it is. I'm light years away from it. Seriously. Also please follow me on Instagram. No one follows me. I don't know why. I have a ton of PJO and HoO stuff and none of the people that follow me know about it except one or two friends. Please. I'm suprem_camander. You can tell me your name and I'll follow you but please. I'm begging you. **

**Percy's P.O.V**

When I walked into my cabin I saw my sister. But she was…different.

She took out all her piercings except for some silver studs in her ears, she was wearing jeans and a camp t-shirt, and her hair was a golden blonde.

"Sarina?" It came out more as a question.

She looked up at me. "Yea?"

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I took your advice."

"Really?"

"Yea this is my natural hair color. I'm changing my image. And I'm going to stand up to Cody."

"Well good for you." I said in an encouraging voice.

"And also, thanks."

"What for?"

"For listing to me. For helping be. And for helping we with all this."

"That's what brothers do." I shrugged. "So am I still going to help you in Philie?"

"Yup." She popped the P. "No way I can do this without my bro. You've seen so much stuff I admire you for it." She said that last part sarcastically.

"Really?" Even though she said is sarcastically it still gave me hope that it was true.

"Yea. I do. You're the most heroic person I have ever meet."

"Thank you." I stretched my arms out. "Now give me a hug. I need it." She kindly accepted my hug.

"Thank you." I said when we pulled away.

"Bump it." She put out her fist for a fist bump.

I bumped her fist with mine.

"So, what happened." She asked.

"We exchanged baby names."

"So what did she have."

"A lot more than me." I handed her the notebook with the names on it.

Her eyes widened when she saw how many names their were. "Jeez."

"I know. But at least we have a big list."

"Yea, if you have a boy but what if you have a girl."

"Baby name brain storm!" I shouted.

"What about Cara. It means dear or sweetheart in Italian."

"That's actually a really pretty name."

"Or what about Alisha." She offered.

"Oh, I got one, Tasha."

We exchanged names for a while till we ran out of names.

"Ok." I said. "So tomorrow, we'll head to Philadelphia."

"You got permission?" She asked.

I nodded.

**Ok sorry it's so short. Writers block. It sucks. Trust me. I'm freezing out right now. I'm rereading the Lightning thief, and I can't find it. Monday I'm starting my driving part of drivers Ed. Of I just realized something. I think I made Sarina older and she is suppose to be younger. So Sarina is younger. YOUNGER! Happy Fourth of July. Yesterday. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	18. AN

**Hey sorry for tricking you. It's been a while, I know. I'm sorry. But techs lay I'm writing three fan fics on this website, and three stories on wattpad. Plus two stories that aren't published yet. So yay. But I'm having writers block. So please help me. Just review or pm me. Just help me p,ease if you want this story to continue. **

**Also I'm proud to announce that my Instagram username has changed to flame_luvr So my offer to you on following me still stands. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello lovely people of the fanfiction world. So school started for me Wednesday. It sucked. But I was with some of my friends in my class. Thanks for 50 reviews. It means so much. I told myself that if I can get you guys to get me to 50 reviews without me asking I would sit down, fight through any writers block I might have and update an actual chapter. Oh and also, I found out I'm a bad driver. And I'm getting my learners permit today. Stay of the roads if your near, in, or near or in a boarding state. So hear is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

**1 day later**

Today is the day. Today me and Sarina go to Philadelphia.

I told Annabeth the girl names me and Sarina came up with, and she liked them.

Annabeth tried convincing me to come with her but no way would I let her. Sure she's faced more dangerous things than gangs, much, much more dangerous, but our child is in a fragile stage right now. And that stage will last thirteen years and nine months. Because that's how long it will take before I let our child out side. It's for his or her own good. Annabeth can teach the child. Well show it pictures. And plus fresh air is over rated anyway.

Ok I'm pretty sure Annabeth will punch me in the face if I do that to our child that.

I told her to stay hear and do architecture stuff.

"Ready, Sarina?" I asked.

"Yup." She said nodding her yes.

"K. Let's go." I grabbed a backpack filled with any supplies I might need. I slung the backpack over my shoulder a walked out of the cabin.

"So how are we getting their?" Sarina asked.

"I have my ways of getting around." I said, smirking at my great idea.

"This will be good." I hear Sarina mutter sarcastically.

I reached in my back pocket and pulled out some keys.

"This is your brilliant plan?" Sarina raised her eyebrows. "We're driving?"

"Yes." I said simply. "We would get their much faster by shadow traveling but all the children of the underworld are currently unavailable. So we're stuck driving. But I got a car thanks to camp Jupiter."

"You're ridicules." She said shaking her head no.

*time-lapse*

We arrived to our destination at about 9:00.

"Perfect." Sarina said. "This is usually the time we would meet together."

"Wear would you meet?" I asked.

"That ally over their." She pointed to a dark ally. "Let me go in first. And if I need your help I'll call for you.

We both got out of the car. She started walking words the ally as I leaned my back agents the wall of one of the buildings that outlined the ally.

Oh boy.

**Sarina's P.O.V**

I walked down the ally to wear I would go ever night.

I approached the group.

"Sarina your back." Cole acknowledged.

"That I am." I stated.

"What are you wearing?" He looked me up and down. I was wearing blue jeans and an old tshirt covered in pain. "And what did I tell you about your hair?"

"About that. I'm quitting the gang." I said with pride.

"Are you sure?" Cole folded his arms. "Do you remember what happened to the last guy who tried to quit?" Vividly. I haloed him get in the condition he's in at the moment. Let's just say now that it's physically impossible for him to pick out a paper cup.

"You don't scare me." I crossed my arms.

"Big mistake." He said. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Hey sorry it's short, but I'm still going through a little writers block. And yay. Ok so I'm going to start giving out shout outs. Just review. And if you have any questions or suggestions I will respond. Just ask me and I will answer in the next chapter. I give you my word. And if you don't know what to write just tell me when you started school. Or when you start school for everyone who hasn't yet. If you haven't yet I'm already jealous. And if your trying to avoid that topic write the word believe sand send it. Simple. **

**㈃4turtle swag㈃4**


	20. Another AN

**Hey! Ok I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating! Anyway my iPad broke back in September (or October I don't remember) and I feel like a troll! Ha! See what I did their. Anyway the good news is I now have a lot of ideas flowing in my head right now and on May 20th (of this year) I will just spam you guys with chapters. I'll start with You Don't Always Have to Hold Your Head Higher Than Your Heart because I feel like I left you guys with the biggest cliff hanger but as soon as I spam all of you I will upload a new storie. It will be called The Stars Say Hello. It's about Bob the Titan finding his way out of Tartarus. In all honesty all I did was think of the tital then came up with the description. But usually that's how I come up with all of my story ideas. Any way check out my Instagram just_a_lonly_fangirl which is the same as I told all of you to follow in the past but I changed the name, again. Also you can check out my wattpad account nessa_81 and that's all the social media I have that I'm promoting. Who's all excited for summer? I am! I get to go to New York City and Washington, D.C. And I only have to pay $2,000 because my school is paying for the rest. So excited! Anyway I'll see yalls later. But of corse I must have a question of the day. **

**Do you think I ramble in my authors notes?**

**Anyway happy hunting! **

**?turtle swag?**


	21. Chapter 19

**Today is the day! The last day of school. Well, for me anyways. IT'S THE LAST FREAKING DAY OF SCHOOL BITCHES! Sorry I got excited. But let me give you a little update. I am now 14, since I last updated I've gon through an iPad mini and a phone. My kittens will turn two in about a week and I got a dog. Also I swear a lot more than I use to so you might see a bit of a difference but I'll try my best. That's all I can think of right now off the top of my head. Oh, other than that I finished middle school so now I'll be moving into a completely different part of the same building I was before and I've been in everyday for the past three years. But I'll probably come back and include you on all the other stuff going on in my life lateer because it is currently Thursday, April 28, seven minutes to midnight. I don't have my phone right now so I'm on my dads phone. Ok so nothing has changed except that I'm on my school iPad ten minutes away from when school gets out, but it's Friday so I'm happy. Any I learned how to spell my middle name, finally. Patricia. I'm so happy. And I got my restricted remit and I've only gone ninety MPH on the interstate. OH MY GODS! It's now nine minutes till I get out of school. Anyway enjoy the show. Or chapter, or… whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I may have pulled a Rick Reordan but that doesn't mean I am him. **

**Percy's P.O.V **

**5 minutes before Sarina blacked out. **

"Hey, Seaweed brain." A voice behind me says as I peer around the ally corner to keep watch over my sister.

"Annabeth what are you doing here?" I knew why she was here. I turned to face her.

"Did you really expect me to listen to you?" I knew my wise girl. I knew she wouldn't listen. But I still didn't like the fact that she left in her condition.

"Touché." I said. "How did you even get here without me noticing?"

"Easy. I tailed you from a mile and half away.

"Why are you so smart?" I asked.

"Please think of the logic of the sentince you just asked me, a daughter of Athena. Goddess of wisdom." She challenged.

"Ok, you may be smart, but I am not."

"I know." She patted my head. "I know." She put her hands around my face, cupping it. "You've got nothing but air in the pretty little head of yours."

"And you," I grabbed her face and placed a mall closed mouth kiss on her lips. "Have the Internet in that goergus face of yours."

Suddenly a thought came into **my** mind. "Sarina." I peeked my head around the corner. She was lying on the ground, a tall guy standing over her with his hands clenched tightly in fists. I ran up to her, Annabeth closely behind me.

"What did you do to my sister?" I spat. The first thing I noticed about him was the dried blood on his still clenched fist. I may not have a brain in my pretty little head of mine, but I do know that it isn't his.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that Sarina had a brother, or sister, or relatives of any kind. Other than her mother and grandmother of course." He smirked like he just stopped the greatest science discovery ever. "And their's a reason she has no family. I killed her father, her grandfather, her twin sister, recently her grandmother, I'm planning on killing her mother soon as well, but I guess I'll just have to kill you first." He spotted Annabeth a couple feet behind me. "And who is this bodacious babe?"

I stepped back to get closer to her. "Say that again and I'll slit your throat." I heard Annabeth say through clenched teeth.

"Oh, feisty. That's how I like them." He steeped twords her. I straitened up to look more intimidating, but I felt like a mouse that just got his head snapped in a mouse trap and he was the mean kid that was watching me, enjoying my dying moments before he went to feed me to his pet boa constrictor. But just in case I reached into my pocket and gripped my sword in its before state. Since he was fully mortal the sword won't affect him, he might not even see it, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"If I can't hurt you she sure will, so back off." I spat. I took one more step back and reached behind me, placing my hand on Annabeth's stomach, claiming my territory.

"Fine, I'll back off. But just because I don't want to waist my time arguing with you when I could be slaughtering you with my bare hands." He reclenched his fists he, at on time, unclenched.

"You can use you're hands, but I have a weapon." I wiped out riptide and uncapped it.

"You're a demigod." He said crossing his arms.

"What?" His statement fought me off guard.

"The celestial bronze. Only demigods can get it. Don't worry, I'm a demigod too." In all honesty, this surprised me. "Cole, son of Aries."

I recapped riptide and put it back in my pocket. I was still gripping it just in case. "I've been acquainted with your sister. And I know your Roman brother."

"I have many siblings, Percy." I wasn't surprised he knew my name. I've been told that some demigods don't live in camp and ban together. I don't know why they ban together, jut that some you don't want to mess with. I guess I just found one you don't want to mess with.

"So if everyone here is a child of Aries, why is my sister part of this." I asked.

"Also, what did you do to her?" Annabeth said behind me.

"Oh, she's fine. Just a hit to the head with the butt of a sword." He reached behind him and tossed up a sword, catching it with the other hand.

"We'll let us take her and I promise you leave you in one piece." I gripped riptide so had my knuckles turned white in my pocket.

"You really are cocky aren't you." Cole put his sword behind his back again, letting it disappear. "Take her. I don't need her."

I walked a step closer to Sarina, taking up his offer. "Percy." Annabeth placed her hand on my shoulder. She shook her head sending me a warning signal.

"What?" Cole sounded offended "Don't you trust me?"

"Why would you just hand her over like that?" Asked Annabeth. "You won't even put up a fight."

"Annabeth, let's just get her and go." I assured her. "I'll be fine." I approached Cole to get my sister. A second late a splitting pain surged though my jaw.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled rushing to my side. Then everything went dark.

Anyone else have a feeling if dèjá vou right now? Because I am! Ok so this is being super frustrating right now so if I ever do this I means it's the start or end of a an AN. Anyway I know I said I would update the 20th but I just can't wait. You've waited long enough. But happy Friday. If it is Friday where you are. It might be Friday it might be Saturday, you might be inside a taco right now. I don't know. What happens in the taco stays in the taco.

Question of the taco day: what is your most embarrassing fangirl story? Mine happened today, actually. We had just taken a test and it was really quiet and I was trying really hard not to fangirl but a squeak got out and everybody just stared at me. Anyway have fun.

㈃4turtle swag㈃4


	22. Chapter 20

**Hey my family that doesn't ask if I have a boyfriend yet and thinks I'm actually in the grade above what I'm actually in. Btw no, I don't have a boyfriend (because I don't, okay!) I'm in with grade not tenth and IT'S MY BIRTHDAYYY! So as a gift from me to you, ON MY BIRTHDAY! So i better see a thank you and/or happy birthday in the ****reviews. I'm fifteen today and I couldn't be happier. because I'm closer to both be released from the shackles of childhood and to be free to go to McDonalds and order a kids meal and say its 'for my kid' hehe. *I say as I smirk and tap my fingers together like every villain ever in the history of the world.* Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL NO! I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN! I wish I was.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"You Bitch." I said to that Bastard Cole. I pulled out my dagger and went nuts. The second my dagger was out i nit the butt if it again the side of the head of the head of the first gang member I saw. He passed out from the blow. "Sorry, hormones." I said to the limp body. Damn Percy's sassiness is rubbing off on me.

After the body hit the ground everyone drew out some sort of weapon, mostly knifes. "You shouldn't have done that." Cole said, he and two other people were holding a gun.

"You have no idea of what I'm capable of." I threatened. I admit I was scared, in the time of a second I could be shot and killed, or worse i could be shot and live, but have my child killed. I couldn't let that happen.

I herd him turn the revolver. The next thing I knew the shot was fired but no bullet hit me. I didn't even feel it pass me. I looked up from my fettle position.

Everyone was frozen, even the bullet that was to inches from my eye. I was intrigued. I had never seen or herd about anything that could cause this. Well except Kronos stopping time. And I don't want him to show up or anything.

I inspected the bullet that would've hit me. I reached out but was stopped from inspecting it when, "Don't touch it." I turned around to see my mother.

"Mom?"

"Hello, my daughter."

"What is this?" I motioned to everything.

"I froze time." She replied, "But it will only last five minutes, I suggest just taking Percy and Serina to the hospital.

"Why shouldn't I touch the bullet?"

"It will cause the time to unfreeze."

I nodded and tried to carry Sarina to the car since she would probably be lighter. i managed to drag both of them to the van right before the five minutes were up.

* * *

"Hi." Once I got to the hospital I went straight to the woman at the front desk. "My two friends, they passed out, please help them."

"Miss, Miss, calm down, where are they?" The receptionist asked.

"In my car, out side." While I was driving here I realized everything that could've happened to either of them. I just couldn't stand the thought of that. I had feed them all the ambrosia and nectar we brought, which wasn't that much. Nothing happened.

"Okay, Miss, you have to calm down. Go sit, I'll get you some water, just relax. They will be fine." The lady lead me over to a chair and handed me a paper cup filled with water.

I calmly sipped my drink and watched as they wheeled in my passed out boyfriend and his sister.

This was gonna be a long night.

**So, um, you better thank me. Because I was gonna have Annabeth have a ****miscarriage but decided not to. Maybe I'll put it in in the future maybe not. I'm not gonna ask you if I should put it in the story because I already know the answer. Okay so I know I said it was my birthday but the truth is I was planning on publishing this chapter on my birthday but its 5 am, I'm bored, and my birthday is 76 days away (I have a countdown going) so I'm publishing it today. why I didn't delete it you ask? The answer is simple. I'm to lazy. So accept it. And you don't have to wish me a happy birthday (today, my birthday is November 4th). Also since I didn't have a iPad it was harder to update with just a phone, but my school gave us iPads for school so I'll ****probably be able to update all the time. Also can someone PM? Because I'm bored and lonely. And if you do you better be prepared to be my new internet best friend because I won't stop messaging you and I will probably annoy the crap out of you. So if you're prepared for this PM me. Also I told you I had a Wattpad account that I write regular stories on but I don't think I told you my username. It's ****nessa_81 and you'll know it's me because my other name is Nikita Renken. **

**Question of the day! Do you or do you not like school? I HATE school! Every day I ask my friend to shoot me. It happens about five times a day.**

***insert turtle emoji here* Turtle Swag *insert turtle emoji here***


	23. Chapter 21

**Wow I suck at this updating thing so badly! I'm so so so so sorry guys. At least it's a little less than a year this time. I'd update a lot more if they made an app for this site. We should all start a petition to get this sit into an app so I can update more often. But till then I have to use my step dads laptop. Now that I know the passcode maybe I'll update more. I don't want to give you any false hope though because I obviously haven't been very good at keeping my promises. If you want you can add me on snapchat and remind me constantly. I also hear my stories are quite funny. My snapchat is keets81. ADD ME PLEASE BECAUSE I ONLY HAVE LIKE 25 ACTIVE FOLLOWERS! I don't have many friends. Anyway lets get on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan: good writer, inspiring, award winning author. Me: a fifteen year old with a love of reading and writing who's writing fanfiction for people while I listen to 2000's hits on youtube.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

A distant beeping was gradually getting louder and louder and I slowly started to return to Earth. There was an IV in my arm. I soon realized that I was in a hospital. I could feel my head throbbing. I tried to call for help but my jaw was wired shut. The beeps started to get faster. Where was Annabeth? Where was Sarina? How was I suppose to communicate with everyone if I couldn't open my mouth?

A couple nurses rushed into the room and calmed me down. One my heart rate had stabilized one of the nurses gave me a dry erase board and a marker, blue... I like her style.

"If you need to communicate use this. You have perfect use of your body but you broke your jaw. Your jaw will be wired shut for the next 2 weeks. You've already been treated for it."

I quickly scribbled something on the white board _Does my girlfriend know I'm okay?_

"Yes she does. And a nurse is talking to her right now."

_How's my sister? Her name is Sarina._

"Unfortunately, she's is in critical condition. She's suffering a grade 2 concussion, and internal bleeding in the liver, and while we tested her blood we found out she has stage 4 brain cancer. So if the concussion or bleeding doesn't kill her the cancer will. I'm so sorry."

I was taken aback. I'd lost many people in my life and endured so much, but the only time I felt this much emotional pain is when I found out that Annabeth could've died because of the mark of Athena.

At the same moment Annabeth rushed into the room. She immediately made me happier. Not entirely happy, because the taught of Sarina still made me sad, but she made it more bearable.

She wrapped me up in a hug. I held her as tingly as I did when we were reunited at Camp Jupiter.

"I'll give you guys some time." The nurse said before leaving.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. I let this happen. I shouldn't've come." she rambled.

I placed my hand on her cheek and silenced her. I hated these rare moments where she feels weak. I started writing on the board.

_This would be a lot more romantic if I was actually speaking..._ I showed her the board and i could hear a chuckle come from her mouth. That wasn't even the funniest thing I've come up with.

_But we can get __through this. We've endured so much. You more than me... but we can do it. It's only 2 weeks. _

"I've contacted Chiron, Jason, Piper, Nico." She informed me. "I'll stay with you." she smiled before I fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up by a scream. Annabeth rushed out of the attached the bathroom. i gave her a worried look. "I saw blood. So much blood." The baby...

"I'm gonna go see a doctor."

**Why can't I write ****longer chapters?! I'm sorry. Ill try to update as soon as possible. But like I said before, no promises. so how've all y'alls been. Thats something I say now. Anyway I want to tell you the plot of a play I'm gonna be in soon. I was written entirely by High Schoolers. It's a senior prank gone wrong. Chemicals were involved in the senior prank and everyone involved has to help clean it up. The janitor accidentally kills one of the kids and realizes that everyone else is a witness so she kills everyone else off one by one and they all die ironically (except the first and last one) for example the emo kid, who's the only person who wasn't involved in the prank thats there, died by being hung by her head phones. The drug dealer was killed by overdose. The class clown was killed because she was spinning one of those pointy fidget spinners and something hit her and she basically slit her own throat with it. And the band geek dies from a flute to the head. I play the janitor, and I'm named Jan Itor. We like putting a play on words. **

**Question of the day: Does my play sound good?**

**Turtle Swag**


End file.
